Breathe
by serena-nate13
Summary: Once again, she had hurt him. Bella saw the pain in his eyes as she told him the news. Oneshot: BELLAxxJACOB! *Minor Bella&Edward*


**Okay, so this is another songifc. It is based on the song "Breathe" Taylor Swift; the idea came to me when I was listening to my IPod coming home from school. Hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away;  
cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie,  
Its the kind of ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.

**Bella's POV**

I could see his face through the mirror. I had once again hurt Jacob Black.

When Edward left, he was the one that helped me feel better. When Edward came back, I chose him over Jacob. That was one of the first times I hurt him. Then came when I chose to marry Edward; Jacob was devastated. Next, was in the clearing. I had finally figured out that I did love Jacob, and more than a friend should. He was glad I had confessed it, but I still chose Edward over him. That same day I promised myself never to hurt Jake ever again.

And now, the day I was moving out of state to live with Edward. We hadn't seen each other in the longest of time, and at first our conversation was natural, like _breathing_. Then I told him the news, "Jake, I am leaving."

"Oh okay, when will you coming back?" he asked getting out of his seat.

"You don't understand; I am leaving, out of Forks, out of Washington," I stated. I could feel the tears coming down my cheeks.

"Bella! Why? You promised…" Jake exclaimed. He loved me, and I loved him; we were supposed to be best-est of friends.

**Jacob's POV**

_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to_

Bella knew that I loved her; she was going to be the cause of my death. If she moved I had no point in living, she was the reason I woke up every morning and put on a happy faced; hoping one day she would come and visit me. And today she did, and she will never come after today. She would be gone. Bella was my best friend and I would have no one to help me like I helped her. If she left, I would feel the same way she did when that _bloodsucker_ left her. .

"Bella, hon, you know my feelings toward you. Why would you move?" I was about to cry. And then I looked over to her and she was already in tears.

"Edward and I want to start a new life, away from all of this. If I stay here, it will be worse for you. It would be for the best that I leave," she said.

"That's exactly what he told you when he left. Bella…" we just stayed there, everything was quiet.

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
and sometimes it doesn't work out,  
anything we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

"Jacob, I never wanted to hurt you. I am so sorry that I hurt you all this time," she said crying. I couldn't hold it any longer. I was there, crying next to her.

"I know; but you can't just leave, I am your soul mate in the normal world. Me, Jacob Black, was the one that was there throughout your pregnancy, the one that was there for you when _he_ broke your heart. You can't just leave," I begged.

"I know, I know. I was there to live through all that. Jacob, it's not like we won't write each other," she tried to stay positive.

I had nothing to say so I just nodded and whispered so quietly, so she wouldn't hear, "…but you can't just leave me."

"Yes I can! God damn it! It's my life, and I can do whatever the hell I want with it! I did when I was in high school and I am certainly not going to stop now, just because Jacob Black tells me not to," she mimicked me. Bella was angered at me; I had forgotten that she was a vampire and had keen hearing.

_And we know it's never simple,  
never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._**Bella's POV**

Everything went quite and it stayed that way for what seemed like forever…

_Its two a.m.  
Feeling like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me.  
Its two a.m.  
Feeling like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me. _

When I first came here, it was about seven in the afternoon, and I hadn't planned for this to happen like this.

"Jake, you are not the only one that is in pain," I spoke softly.

"Oh yeah? I don't see you in pain, you may be crying but -," I cut him off.

"I am leaving and never coming back! I won't see _you_, my best friend, my everything! I will never see Charlie again. Now, do you think that I am not in pain?" I questioned him. He didn't reply back, "It's not going to be easy, but Edward is right. In order for _us_ to move one, one of us has to leave," I said walking over to him. This wasn't going to be easy for any of us, and I don't think he completely understood that.

**Jacob's POV**

_And we know it's never simple,  
never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

She came over and embraced me in a hug. She felt so cold, even if she wasn't a vampire yet. "I know that, I'm sorry. The thing is I won't have anyone to be there for me; I will be just like you when he left you. That's why I am upset; because I know that you love me and yet you chose him."

**Bella's POV**

_I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._

Sorry, Sorry  
Sorry, Sorry  
Sorry, Sorry  
Sorry

"Oh, Jake; I will always love you," I kissed him for the last time, in those lips that I knew were made for me.

I walked out without saying a word. I got into my old truck and looked at the review-mirror and saw Jacob Black crying, once again because of me. I drove away remembering all of those times I had spent with him.

* * *

**Did you cry? I did, when i wrote it. Please leave comments :)**


End file.
